Hesitation
by Samurai Hime
Summary: All of the Senshis except for Usagi had died in the war of Chaos. With nothing to live for, Usagi tries to commit suicide and was almost raped, she was saved and then... Chpt 6 my Minna friends! I hope you all enjoy! Owari! ^^
1. Default Chapter

Hesitation  
  
Author's Note: Konnichiwa Minna! Ano, this is my first fic ever so please read and review. I just love reading new compliments and critisms everyday, it's one of my favourite things to do! *wink wink, knudge knudge* Demo, if you don't... *takes out katana* I'll show you afterwards, heheh... Arigatou again for your reviews, Owari!  
  
Disclaimer: Sailor Moon and Gundam Wing belongs to other people that are in fact, not me for this time.. *frowns* But I sure do want to own them!  
  
****  
  
Usagi clenched her fists as she hurried out of the highschool and into the nearby park. She plopped down onto a picnic bench and burried her face into her arms, tears of loneliness and unacceptance ran down her cheek as she forced herself to restrain them but never the less, it did not work. She cried to herself sadly and burried her head deeper into her arms, her once perky nose now touching her soft thies.  
  
"Why?" she croaked, "Why does everyone I love have to die along with Chaos?" Usagi whimpered. She shook her head sadly and continued crying for her dead friends and family members in the Chaos war. "I loved you my friends, and I still do..." she whispered.   
  
Usagi looked up from her former position and stared at her watch. Seven-thirty it marked. "Oh shoot! I'm going to be late!" Usagi cried. She quickly gathered her belongings and stumbled to the bus stop. "Hurry...Hurry..." Usagi urged.   
  
"Hey there sweet thang!" called a voice. Usagi looked behind her and spotted a boy grinning at her remarkable figure.   
  
"Ano?" Usagi asked, cocking her left eyebrow out at the lone boy that was staring at her. "What do you want?" Usagi called.  
  
The boy grinned and started proceeding towards her. "Oh nothing," he said with a shrug. "Just the usual."  
  
"Usual?" Usagi asked. "Demo what does that mean?"  
  
The lone figure boy grinned at Usagi and took her by the hand. "You know, the usual. Me and you..." The boy trailed off as Usagi realized his preposition and pulled her hand off of his grasp.  
  
"You pervert!" she shouted and slapped the boy across the face, hard. "Get away from me!"  
  
The boy slowly looked up after Usagi's slap and angrily cursed the blonde girl. "That's it!" he cried. "You're gonna pay for this!" The boy lunged at Usagi, knocking her transformation locket out to the sidewalk as he proceeded to get revenge.   
  
The boy looked around and grinned at the dark alleyway. "Heheh, this will be fun," he called and took Usagi's risk as he dragged the victim into the alley.   
  
"No!!! Stop!!!" Usagi cried. She kicked her feet and struggled to be released but it didn't work. "Onegai," she choked. Tears emerged from her scared face as she pleaded the boy to stop. "Onegai...Gomen!" Usagi shouted.  
  
"Aw...shut up!" the boy hissed and threw her against the back of the alley fence. He pulled up his sleeves and lunged at her. Ripping part of her clothes and assaulting most of her body, the boy laughed at his victim's cries as she pleaded him to stop. He was about to brutally rape the young seventeen year old when a shot of pain entered his left shoulder, forcing him to drop to his knees and cry out as blood gushed from the target of the gunshot.  
  
"Ahh!!!" the boy cried. Tears ran down his eyes as he saw a figure proceeding the alleyway. In his left hand, the proceeder carried a fired gun, smoke still revelling out of the object.   
  
"Omae wa korosu," it called. Another gunshot came to Usagi's attention as her surroundings became a blur and she blacked out. The last thing she saw was a chestnut haired boy, picking up her identification ticket and looking into her pale blue eyes.  
  
*****  
"Onegai, Onegai!!!" Usagi cried. She pounded her fists hard in the air as two risks grasped onto them and stopped her motion.   
  
"Oneechan?" a familiar voice called. Usagi looked up from her livingroom and stared into Shingo's turquoise blue eyes. It was her little brother, Usagi thought. Before even thinking of her reactions, Usagi embraced Shingo tightly with all her might. She had never been so glad to see someone she loves in a long time.  
  
"Oneechan?" Shingo gasped. He pushed Usagi away and dusted himself quickly. "Why you lil baka! Why'd you hug me?!?"  
  
Usagi smiled at her brother's stupidity but let it down in sadness as she remembered about the incident with the boy. "You mean, you didn't know?" she asked.  
  
"Know what?" Shingo replied, "You're crazy." he said and ran up the stairs and into his bedroom. Usagi sat on the living room couch as she took out her backpack and checked for all of her contents.   
  
"All here," she replied. A sense of confusion surrounded her as she noted to herself. Almost all of the contents were thrown out to the street, but they were all here, neat and tidy.  
  
"Ano..." Usagi called. She took out a notebook from her backpack and opened it up. Inside, there was a note that she had not realized until now. It read:  
  
Dear Usagi,  
I saved you from the jerk and gathered your contents. I took your housekeys and used it to enter your house and place you onto the couch you're lying on right now. Don't think I'm a good citizen or anything, Demo if you do, I'll be forced to kill you too...Sayanora. (Ps: I knew your name from your Student identification ticket.)  
  
Usagi trembled as she held the sheet close to her body and fixated on the words, 'saved.' "Ano," she whispered. "Arigatou..."  
  
*****  
Dinner was great as Usagi ate her fair share of the courses and fiddled around with her second servings.   
  
"Usagi!" Mrs. Tsukino called. "Eat your food before it's cold!" she scolded.  
  
"Ano..hai," Usagi answered. She picked up the spoon full of vegetables and shoved it into her mouth repeaditly, still, her mind was someplace else. I don't want to eat, she thought. I want to talk to my friends, my friends who are...dead...   
  
"I can't eat," Usagi shouted. She left the dinner table and ran upstairs to her bedroom, weeping for her dead friends. "I will join you," she whimpered, "just wait and see..."  
  
*****  
  
Lonely footsteps walked down the stairs as Usagi stared blanky into nothingness. She peeked at the clock as she opened the door and noticed that is was 2:30am. "I have to leave..." she whispered, taking the golden doorknob, she went through the door and started sprinting to the Water Dock. "Gomen," she said as she sprinted out to the water, her streamers dancing in the air as she tightened her grasp onto an unknown object.  
  
Finally, Usagi reached the Dock and gasped for a few breaths before calming down. She went to the take off point of the ocean and took out a knife, tears streaming down her cheeks as she raised the sharp object and aimed it towards her heart.   
  
"Senshis," Usagi said to the wind, "I am coming..." She slowly pierced it through her clothes, almost entering her bare skin. "I love you all," she called again. When she had finally reached her skin, she retreived the knife and thrusted it into her body.  
  
"Bang Bang bang!" Usagi opened her eyes as she realized that she was still alive. "Nani?" she called.  
  
She felt a warm body pressed against her's from behind as she heard her name, "Usagi, stop!"  
  
To Be continued...  
  
Well, how do you think of it Minna? Good, bad? Tell me whatever you want, I don't mind. Gomen if some of these paragraphs doesn't make sense, I always get lazy in a short number of time so please, don't yell at me for that, Onegai. I am, though, not continuing this story unless I have a minimum of 5 reviews! Demo if some people really want it...I might send the others to you by email... Well, Ja! 


	2. Hesitation

Hesitation  
  
Author's Note: Hello again Minna! I want to say Arigatou though, for all of your great reviews! I really enjoyed reading them, you people are just so nice! *sniffles* I'm looking forward to reading more of your talented comments or critisms in the future, Ano, I will also try my best to please you all! *bows* I hope you enjoy, Minna! Owari!   
  
Disclaimer: Unfortunate enough, I do not own Gundam Wing or Sailormoon at this moment, but if I ever get the chance to, I'll be sure to put you guys in ownership too! *grins* Hehe...  
  
  
As she stood there, motionless from the hug she had just recieved. Millions of emotions Usagi thought she had lost when her senshis had died in the Chaos war, suddenly returned to her in a wonderful clash. Regenerating her soul that had been damaged since that treaterous time, Usagi lifted her hands and held onto the stranger tightly. Never wanting to let this wonderful moment go.  
  
"Senshis," Usagi whispered, quietly. "My little angels," she called louder.  
  
"Iie," a male voice replied. The stranger tightened his grasp onto Usagi, implying a want he yearned to get from her. He slowly retreived his hands from the hug and let them slowly fall back in place as he shook his head downly. "I will never be your senshi," he hesitated. "Nor, your angel." the stranger ended.   
  
"Nani?" Usagi asked. She turned her body towards the stranger's face. His prussian blue eyes and moss green hair made Usagi's eyes flicker in amusement. I have to know you, she thought secretly. Lust and want entered Usagi's body as she remembered this boy from a recent time. That's it, Usagi thought silently. He was the boy from the bus stop. The boy that saved her from the jerk that tried to rape her. It was him, it was him! "It's you," she whispered. Her crystal blue eyes fixated upon the young boy as he cocked his left eyebrow out in confusion.   
  
"Nani." He asked. He looked down onto his left hand as Usagi's palms enwrapped it with a urging tug, making him move closer to the girl's awed face.  
  
"Onegai?" Usagi began. "What's your name?" she asked the boy. Her eyes twinkled in wonder as the the prussian blue-eyed 18 year old, retrieved his hand from Usagi's grasp and quickly jolted away. "Gomen," he whispered under his breath.  
  
"Onegai, wait!" Usagi cried. She lifted her right hand and tried to hold him back, but he was too quick and his fingers slipped out of Usagi's grasp. " Tenshi," Usagi whispered silently before she slowly left the dock herself.  
  
*****  
"Now, today the weather has reached up to be an amazing, 35ºC in Tokyo, Japan! I hope all of you people brought your bathing suits out, because this is a day when you really need a cold swim!" the broadcastor replied.  
  
Usagi gave a weak yawn as she took hold of the television converter and turned the screen off. She stood up from the livingroom floor and headed towards the kitchen for a 'little' snack.  
  
"35 degrees?!?" Usagi whined. She took hold of the refrigerator panel and opened the door as she charged into the fridge in search of a liable snack. "Okaasan!" Usagi called. Her mother turned from the sink as she removed her dish-washing gloves and pulled Usagi out of the fridge.  
  
"What," Mrs.Tsukino asked. Usagi sat, leaning against the refrigerator door as she munched onto a few snack items she found in the gigantic fridge.   
  
"It's 35 degrees out, today!" Usagi muffled out. She looked at the cherry red apple lying beside her and took a bite of that too! Munching onto it for a few seconds before it was swallowed down into Usagi's big stomach, Mrs. Tsukino gave an unnerving sigh towards her daughter's large appetite.  
  
"And?" Mrs. Tsukino answered.  
  
"Well..." her daughter began. Usagi stood up from the kitchen floor and fiddled with her fingers a little before she rested them onto her head. "I um...uh...need to shop," Usagi ended. Her face flushed red as her mother's eyes widened before her very intentions.  
  
"You're going to shop?!?" her mother cried in disbelief. "But you already have a room full of clothes in your room, already!" her mother shouted.  
  
"Okaasan..." Usagi moaned.  
  
"Well..." Mrs. Tsukino calmly implied. "You can go...but just don't go over your budget, ne?" she asked. She gave her daughter 450 dollars before she jolted out of the house and towards the shopping mall.  
  
"Oh dear..." Mrs. Tsukino sighed as she realized the horrible mistake she had just made.  
  
*****  
Fumbling with the many shopping bags Usagi had to carry, she quickly ran to a nearby park and plopped herself onto a lonely bench.   
  
"Oh my..." Usagi sighed. She waited for a few minutes before she headed towards a taxi stop. " Onegai, Hurry!" Usagi rushed. A red jaguar screeched to a stop infront of Usagi's very own eyes. Inside, the driver had chestnut brown hair, braided to his knees, and wonderful blue eyes which could make a girl scream for his love. "Howdy!" the driver cried.  
  
Trying to be cautious this time, Usagi took a hold onto her transformation locket and back a step away. "What do you want?" she hissed. The driver only blinked in confusion as he saw the girl glare to his direction.  
  
" Nothing!" he cried defensively. "Yeesh! I only wanted to ask if you needed any help, and then you give me the Heero death glare!"  
  
"Nani?" Usagi asked. "What's the Heero death glare?" She took a few steps closer as the boy pointed to the passenger beside him. Both Usagi and the passenger widened their eyes in astonishment as they recognized each other's faces.   
  
"Let's go!" Heero shouted. He looked at Usagi nervously. Heart pounding a mile a minute as he tried to restrain his nervousness towards the girl. "Duo! Omae wa korosu!"  
  
" It is you!" Usagi cried happily. She threw her bags onto the back seat of the red jaguar as Duo, the driver of the vehicle, kindly opened the door for her. "Arigatou," she exclaimed flushly.  
  
"No problem!" Duo replied.  
  
The car sped as Duo and Usagi introduced themselves. Heero took out a gun right in the middle of their conversation and aimed it towards Usagi's head.  
  
"Omae wa Korosu."   
  
To be Continued...  
  
So, how was it Minna? I'm so sorry for the long time redue of this chapter, I promise I will never do it again! *Goes around and pinky swares to all of the nice reviewers* It's a gurantee! But still, I do feel sad for keeping all of you nice people waiting. Therefor, I have decided to make it up to you by writing a one-shot, Usagi and Hiiro ficcy called Sweet Bunny Usagi! It's an Easter day special for all of you Usagi and Heero fans! Demo if you're not really a fan of those two as a couple, I can always arrange one just for those people! I just love to make you all happy, that's why the work would be worth it! Tell me what you think of it after, okay? Ja my friends! ^^ 


	3. Hesitation

Hesitation  
  
Author's Note: Gomen for the lack of chapters, personnel problems had been effected on this story. Demo I will try my best to please you, hope you enjoy, ja ne!  
  
Disclaimer: Iie, gomen but I do not own Sailor Moon of Gundam Wing  
  
*****  
  
Both shades of blue eyes fixated themselves onto one another as Heero, loaded the gun and threatened to trigger the deadly bullet into Usagi's head. "Nande?" Usagi whispered in shock. She couldn't believe it, the one who had saved her life twice, is now trying to kill her? what's gotten into him? "Nande, Heero!" she called again, but no answer was made. Their eyes locked at each other. Usagi's crystal blue orbs flickered like bright dragonwings as Heero's cold prussian blue barriered his emotions from her. The hand holding the gun from the trigger began to shake slightly as Heero's eyes flickered also. He couldn't stand but lose himself into those beautiful eyes of her's, it was addicting, like one of sweetness he had never felt before. He yearned to get some as his cold wall melted.  
  
"Usagi-san," his voice called out. His barrier pushed itself back onto his emotions as her glared at Usagi evily, but not willingly. "I said, omae wa koro-"  
  
"Whoops!" Duo interrupted. The chestnut braided boy roughly steered the car into a sharp turn, knocking the gun out of Heero's hand as his two companions fell to the side. "Eheheh, Gomen," Duo called sheepishly.   
  
"Omae wa korosu," Heero vowed. He gritted his teeth and formed a glare onto the Deathscythe pilot. "Duo no baka," he stated coldly.   
  
"Oh well," Duo shrugged off. He gave Usagi a quick wink for reassurance as the stoplight turned red and he slowly decreased the speed of his vehicle.   
  
She can't be with us, Heero noted worriedly. Usagi-san has to leave before she becomes a victim of the Gundam Pilots' enemies, he noted. Heero placed a short gaze on the happy Usagi, her beautiful smile made Heero's heart pump faster than before as he tried to stop these new emotions on getting the best of him. "Usagi-chan," he murmured under his breath. He had to keep her away from him and the other Gundam Pilots. And right now, because of Duo's misunderstanding, he cannot threaten her to leave. Time for plan B, Heero thought.  
  
*****  
  
"And this is Chang Wu-fei!" Duo shouted happily, finishing the last introduction for each of the Gundam Pilots. He placed his mouth near Usagi's ears as he whispered gently to her. "Also known as, Wu-man," he joked. Usagi giggled happily as Wufei strained his ears to hear what Duo had just whispered.  
  
"I am not a Weak Wu-Man!" Wufei countered out loud. The whole audience in Quatre's mansion, laughed full heartidly as Wufei flushed at his ignorance and sat down onto a couch, alone.   
  
"Aw...poor Wu-man," Duo joked again. He walked up to Wufei and gave him a quick peck on the cheek before the Shenglong pilot swung his strong arm against Duo's face, the chestnut braided boy easily dodged the hit but fell down onto the ground and bruised his bottom.  
"Owie!" Duo sniffled. Trowa and Quatre slightly smiled in the background as they both leaned themselves against the chimney fireplace.   
  
"Dinner's Ready!" A housemaid called. Nearly everyone in the Quatre's large livingroom, ran through the hallways and headed towards the large dining room. Usagi and Quatre trailed slowly behind as both began a quick conversation and headed towards the Dinner table. Just then, Heero walked down from the opposite hallways and watched emotionlessly, as Usagi walked pass him. "Usagi-san," he called.  
  
*****   
  
Dinner was great as the top chefs, cooking for the Winner's residence, did a fine job again. Duo and Usagi nearly finishing every single plate before any of them had even started.  
  
"Arigatou, Quatre-san!" both Usagi and Duo called in unison.   
  
"No problem," Quatre replied sweetly.   
  
Duo scanned the large dining room when something caught his eye. "Hey Quatre, is that a pool outside?" Duo asked.  
  
"Hai, no duh!" Wufei interrupted.   
  
"Sugoi!" Duo called, he took Wufei and Usagi by the hand and dragged them out to the swimming pool. "Come on Guys! Let's play!" Everyone rushed out as they dipped themselves under the moonlight shadows. One by one, each person was pushed into the pool by the happy Duo. They played for quite a while until the maids told them it was time to get out before they caught a cold.   
  
"That was great!" Usagi called happily. Everyone nodded as they began to walk back into the mansion, soaked. "Wait a second!" Usagi cried. She looked around and her crystal blue eyes worriedly skipped form one place to another. "Where's Wufei?!? she shouted fearfully.  
  
"Well, I just pushed him into the pool a few minuted ago and the- oh my gosh...Wufei!" Duo cried. They rushed out into the pool area as a dark reflection caught all of their eyes.   
  
"Wufei-chan!" Quatre croaked.  
  
To be Continued...  
  
Gomen for the lack of chapters again, minna chan. So what do you think? the next part will have a little Wufei sweetness so remember to read! Ja ne minna chan! *waves*   
  
Ps: Gomen all, but since my personnel problems had gotten to the best of me, I might not be able to continue unless if I get 5 reviews more for this chapter, gomen Minna, Owari! *Hugs everyone of the nice reviewers!* 


	4. Hesitation 4 (edited =)

Hesitation  
  
Author's Note: Ohayou Minna! I'm so sorry about not telling you guys that it might take me a long while to type up a new chapter... Why? Well, I've just been engaged to my beautiful Duo Aka: Ryan! We've been too busy preparing, but now that I can sneak a few minutes away, I'm gonna try to give you the continuation of Hesitation!   
  
Disclaimer: No, I don't own Gundam Wing nor Sailor Moon. Demo, my wedding day is coming up and I won't feel sad if I get to be one of the owners for these anime series *Wink Wink Knudge Knudge* Hehe...  
  
*****  
  
Usagi's heart pounded endlessly as Duo, the Shinigami, dipped into the pool once again and brought out a lifeless dark figure; laying it onto the side of the pool's dry ground.  
  
Wufei...  
  
"Wufei-Chan!" Quatre shouted. The Sandrock Gundam Pilot ran to his lifeless friend and shook his limp body. "You're okay! I just know it! You have to be, you have to!" Quatre looked at Duo as the chestnut haired boy slowly rested Wufei's limp left hand to the ground and shook his head.  
  
"I'm sorry," Duo sighed. "He's Dead."  
  
Usagi clasped her hands onto her mouth in shock. This couldn't happen; she couldn't let it happen. She had to do something Usagi, she thought. You have to do something!  
  
"Suko! Get up Wufei no Baka!" Heero called out angrily. He ran to Wufei and shook him rapidly, his lifeless body flinging back and fourth as the Wing Zero pilot cursed out words of mourn and cried for Wufei to come back.  
"Damnit! You're a Woman if you can't get through this!" Heero shouted. "Suko Woman! Now get up! Wufei, Get up!" Heero looked around in alarm. "He needs CPR, someone! He needs CPR Damnit!"  
  
Usagi's heart beated faster, almost reaching to a point where she could've gotten a heart attack. Her brain warped rapidly, trying to think of a way to save the Shenlong pilot. But what? Finally, Usagi found one. She raced the remaining distance to Wufei's limp, lifeless body, and pushed Heero out of the way.  
  
"What they Hell Usa-"  
  
"Just Shut up and give me some room!" Usagi hoarsed with deadly eyes. Heero gulped nervously and backed away from the blond odango beauty. Slowly but hesitantly, Usagi placed her beautiful lustful lips together with Wufei's cold ones in a soft clash and pressed her soft, milky hands to Wufei's lifeless chest.  
  
Her eyes glistened with droplets of crystal tears. Usagi was scared out of her mind. Her heart was beating rapidly and her mouth couldn't supress the sobs coming out, but a shocking feeling entered her body as she slowly proceeded with the CPR training techniques. She did it again, and again, never giving up as her heart pleaded for the sexist Wufei to wake up and give a sign of life.   
  
Weary eyes started to open as the Shenglong Pilot opened his eyes in amazement while Usagi was just giving him a mouth to mouth technique. His cheeks blushed violently, threatening to bloom into a violet blue as he serinated the sweet taste in Usagi's mouth. He closed his eyes fantasizing until he realized the crowd watching him.  
  
"Usako!" Wufei mumbled. He pushed the lovely beauty back up as she gave him a gentle smile.   
  
"Welcome back," she greeted. Everyone screamed happily as Quatre lunged at Wufei, nearly knocking him into the deep water once again. "Watch it!" Wufei hissed. Quatre slowly retreated as they gave their thanks to Usagi while heading into the large livingroom.  
  
Arigatou," Wufei mummbled shyly. Usagi giggled slightly as she tried to dry herself with a large warm towel.   
  
"No problem," she answered politely. Duo lunged onto Usagi's lap as the rest of the Gundam boys looked at her in amazement.   
  
"That was awesome!" Duo shouted. "Thank you for saving the Wuman," he grinned. Usagi giggled slightly as Wufei's eyes shot daggers towards the Shinigami.  
  
"Demo," he continued, "How did you know CPR techniques?" A sudden flashback blurred her beautiful eyes as she saw the past of her teacher.  
  
Ami Mizuno, her former water senshi. She taught her for 2 years how to use the CPR technique perfectly, but look at how she repaid her. I couldn't even save a senshi I love Usagi guilted. Tears flooded her crystal blue eyes as she picked up her shopping bags and sprinted out of the Winner Mansion, choking on tears of depression. "Ami-chan," she croaked.  
  
  
*****  
  
Screaming was heard in the other room as Usagi entered her family doorway. "Shingo?" she called for her little brother, but no one answered. "Where are you?" she asked.   
  
The living room shouts grew louder and louder in volume and Usagi's heart ached painfully from the long sprint for home. "Okaasan?" Usagi called. But her mother never answered. She jolted into the large livingroom and dropped her shopping bags in shock. There, at the far end of the corner, a youma was attacking her cornered family. Her mother , carrying a broken vase in hand, caught sight of her young daughter and screamed out, "Usagi! Run! Run Usagi! Leave, don't worry about us! Leave now before you die!"   
  
The youma paid no attention to Usagi until it heard her mother's cried. Grinning at the girl's incredible power energy, he took Usagi's mother by the throat and placed her halfway into it's mouth.  
  
"Usagi no Suko!" it cussed. "Give me your locket or your mother will die."  
  
"Iie!" Usagi fused. "Moon Cosmic...Power!" A flash of everlasting energy swarmed through the entire house as Sailor Cosmos stood on the place of Usagi. "I will never give you my locket," she hissed. "My friends risked their lives for this," Cosmos answered, placing her fingers onto the crystal locket.  
  
"Suko!" The youma took her mother by the neck and jammed her hard onto the broken wall.   
  
"IIE!!!!!!!!"  
  
To be continued...  
  
Gomen for the shortening, my problems have bloomed dramatically and I am afraid that I might not be able to continue this story. More reviews like 5 I will continue, demo if not, please, tell me if you would like this story, then I would be able to legally give it to you. Just don't takes it without my permission.  
  
Owai Otaku-Chans! 


	5. Hesitation 

  
Author's note: Gomen nasai for the lack of reviews my luving fans that I luv so much! *Huggs them all!* Demo, ten minutes to write a chappy, okay! Let's start! *HugS!!!!*  
  
Disclaimer: Oh, come on...It's nearly my wedding day, and you guys are asking me to say I don't own something I really want? Fine fine, okay... I don't own Gundam Wing or Sailor Moon *sighs and bonks R-chan on the head* hehe...not, he's too adroable;)  
  
*****  
Tripping over the rummpled up carpet in her large livingroom, Sailor Cosmos rushed to her mother's aid and spread her arms across Mrs. Tsukino's unconscious body.  
  
"Leave my family alone!" Cosmos cried. Tears or unhappiness ran down her cheek as the youma laughed at Cosmos' petite size and took her by the neck before slamming her down onto the damaged, hardwood floor.  
  
"Ah! Itaie!" Cosmos winced. She bobbed her head slowly as she used the remaining of her strength and lied onto one of the broken walls. Her hands tried to summon up a sceptar, but it was knocked away by the youma once again. Two hard punches was rammed into Cosmo's weak stomach. She hadn't fought for some while, and ever since then, her powers had decreased dramatically, both physically and mentally.  
  
"L-leave my family alone...please..." Cosmos begged. Her hands fell to the ground as she gasped for air while blocking the youma's punches with her back.   
  
Cosmos felt weak, lifeless. Slowly, she reinformed into the regular, blond haired Usagi and fell to the ground, coughing up a large amount of blood. Her heart wrenched and she squinted to the youma in disgust. Wickedly, the monster went infront of Usagi and took her crystal broach, but it was then after when it realized that the majority of power remained inside Usagi's soul. Taking Usagi hard into it's hands, the Youma pressed its dark blue lips onto Usagi's, and began absorbing the Moon Princess's remaining power.  
  
"Kaasan...Tousan....Shingo...." Usagi whimpered. The youma's lips stung, making her cry out in pain as it pressed against her soft, peachy pink lips. She tried to struggle out of it's lips, but it was no use. The youma was simply too strong, and Usagi was simply too weak. As the blond haired odango girl started to feel limp and weak, large and powerful thumps entered the room.  
  
She saw them; it was them! It was her senshis! All nine of them! The outers and Inners, all aligned in a straight line with their crystal eyes formed in determination at the entrance of her broken living-room. Usagi's crystal blue orbs widened and watched. How could that be? How could her dead senshis be standing right infront of her Usagi pondered. Without a second to lose, a call from Sailor Pluto, entered her ears, and her surroundings went black.  
  
"Dead-tsot...Scream!" A large power surge of tainted pink, surrounded the room and souls or mourn and unhappiness was heard as they surrounded the deadly attack. It was the last thing Usagi saw before she warped out and lost all feeling in her body.  
  
  
  
To Be Continued...  
  
Gomen My Otaku fans! *Hugs everyone and weeps!* My times up! I had ten minutes to make this, and now my dear R-chan is dragging me out of the room for my bride dresser and the fitting! not that I mind wearing a bride dress, Smirks Demo, I want to stay with you guys too! I'm really happy today, so review and tell me what you think! I don't mind critism nor comment *Especially Comments!* I want to dedicate my next chapter to someone, Hits R-chan slightly. No, not you dear... So stay tuned! It's one of my reviewers! Each chapter will now have a dedication to one of my many GREAT Great Reviewers! However, because of my busy schedule...I might not be able to continue...If I have 2 reviews or more, I'll continue...  
  
I Luv you all  
Samurai Hime, Always your midnight protector  



	6. Hesitation

Hesitation 6  
  
Author's Note: Konnichiwa Minna-chan! I'm sorry I took so long to update this, but for the last month, I've been moving, then I went to New York, and after that incident with the World Trade Center and the Pentagon, I just didn't have the heart to do anything like writing my stories! But I promise, they will be updated! I Luve You all!  
  
This story is dedicated to Pascale-chan...where ever you are...*sniffles*  
  
~*Always, you Samurai Hime~*  
  
*****  
  
Slowly opening her eyes to reveal crystal blue shimmers, Usagi moaned in pain as she scanned the surroundings around her. White, it was all white, everything, from the walls, the curtains on the windows, to the bed she was lying on right now.   
  
Could this be heaven? Usagi though silently. Her head swam like a fish tank, making her want to vomit, but she resisted that temptation to. She had to find out where she was first, and find her family to see if they're as badly injured as she thought they were.   
  
Placing her right foot onto the white marble floor, Usagi stood up, only to feel a strike of pain enter her left sided ribs and she swung her right hand around them, screaming in pain.  
  
As the pain began to dissappear, Usagi looked at the white door and winced. Two fairly familiar faces entered the room in a rush to help her up, which only hurt her even more.  
  
"Duo, Quatre? Why are you doing here?" Usagi asked in a weak, fragile tone. Both boys smiles but seemed concerned.   
  
"Well, you left one of your shopping bags in our car, so we drove around the neighbourhood to see where you were. We thought we lost you when Quatre heard a loud scream coming from one of the houses. There, we saw you and the rest of your family unconscious. It was all thanks to Quatre's big ears that saved your life!" Duo grinned.  
  
Usagi turned her gaze to Quatre, as he began to flush immediatly. "Arigatou, Quatre." Usagi said in a faint whisper.  
  
Quatre did nothing but gave a nervous laugh and looked around the room, trying to conjure up a new conversation. "Oy! There you guys are!"   
  
Coming into the room were the other three. Trowa, Heero and Wufei. Usagi smiled as she greeted them with a nod. Her head and body bandaged in white gauze.   
  
"Usagi, are you okay?" Wufei was the first to speak out of the three, and Usagi smiled in reply. Inside, it seemed like her body was tearing apart, but she didn't have the heart to tell the others, so she just kept it quiet.  
  
"Hai, I'm very well, thanks to all of you."  
  
"Hn." Heero grunted. His eyes were fixated onto Usagi's body as she conversed with the other four Gundam pilots. She had been through so much pain, he knew it, she knew it, but sadly he couldn't confess it to her. A perfect soldier must have no feelings for others, or the ice barrier will melt and killing will demolish into his system. He must no let it happen!  
  
"So..." Usagi hesitated, fumbling with her thumbs as she bit her bottom lip and looked down at her bed-covers, hoping for the right answer from the five boys. "Is kaasan and the rest okay?"  
  
All four blinked, unable to answer. Heero noticed the uncomfortable silence, so he answered for them. "Your father just woke up a few days ago. Your brother and mother haven't woke up in 2 weeks. We don't know if they can survive to see tomorrow."  
  
"Oh," was Usagi's only answer. Her eyes glimmered with unshed tears as she closed her eyelids shut to push back the droplets of water leaking down her cheek. I can't let them die! It was all my fault, and I have to take responcibility for my actions! Hiding her hands under the blanket, she summoned the legendary Ginzuishou with her clasped hands to weaken the amount of light the Ginzuishou was radiating. Her eyes still shut, Usagi made a wish.  
  
Onegai, I know I am taking you for granted right now, disrupting the outer planes with this wish and colliding the astral directions of the galaxy Nebula and Artemis, but please...Take this as my wish, please revive my mother and younger brother, Shingo. I ask for none other than the safe return of their eyes opening in front of me with a lively dance. Please...Grant thy Goddess's wish.  
  
The Lengendary Ginzuishou began to vibrate rapidly, beaming with more energy than Usagi can ever imagine. Her palms began to seperate, and with a great beam of light that flashed through the whole room, the Ginzuishou was gone, and Usagi opened her eyes slowly.   
  
"What was that?!?" Duo cried. "What the Hell was-"  
  
"Sir Winner!" a slim nurse cried. She swung the door open and her eyes shimmered in excitement. "The rest, the rest of the lady's family members has awakened! Come! Come!" The nurse ran out, leaving the door open as she went to finish her other errands.  
  
"Did you hear that, Usagi? Your Kaasan and Shingo are back! They're back! They're back!" Quatre laughed happily. "I knew it was good to make that wish at the Hikawa Jinja Temple!"   
  
Usagi's face ashened. Hikawa Jinja, the temple that her best friend, Hino Rei used to own. It was such a beautiful place, Rei had put so much heart into it, but now, only her aging grandfather looks over it, with no relatives to pass the ancient temple down to. And the worse thing about that is that it was all her fault.   
  
"Usagi, Usagi?" Duo snapped his fingers infront of Usagi, making her end the deep, painful trance that she was in. "Come on Usa, I'll bring you to see your family! Let's go!" He reached out his hand, but Usagi only looked up at him, and everlasting droplets of water ran down her face.  
  
Tears....  
  
"Usako! What's wrong?" Duo was really concerned, and urgently looking at the doorway, he screamed,"Somebody, Help! Get a Nurse or Doctor in here! Fast! Don't make me come out there!"   
  
Usagi gently placed her hands between Duo's palms and rubbed it softly to calm his screaming, which many passer-byers scowled at. "Duo-san, it's okay, I'm alright. Really. Demo..." her eyes wandered the white marble floor nervously.  
  
"But what, Usagi?" Quatre asked. He want to get closer to Usagi, but with the four boys already surrounding her, he could do notihng but stay at the back.  
  
Usagi dropped to the floor and kneeled with her hands still between Duo's. Tears began to pour rapidly down her face. "Please! I beg you, please!" Her heart ached as she bowed her head down and sobbed harder than before. "Please, tell my family that I've died, and let them realize that they should move on now...Without me...Please..." Usagi's sobs weakened as her last plea became nothing but a small whisper.   
  
Duo gently picked her up and placed her back onto the bed, his voice, rough, but soft in a way that made every word sound so sincere. "Usagi...You don't know what you're talking about. You're probably tired...Get some sleep and we'll talk about it later," he called, running his lightly tanned hand down Usagi's hair.  
  
"No, I can't go to sleep! Please! Promise me! Promise me that you'll tell them!" Usagi cried. "Please!"  
  
Wufei ran infront of Usagi and held her by the arms before Duo can defend her from his strong, manly grip. "Are you crazy Onna?!? Who in the world would not want a loving family? Who? Tell me! You have a great chance to be with your own family, and you're not taking it?!? Is this how women these days think?!? Tell me!"  
  
The rest of the Gundam boys watched sadly as Wufei tried to knock some sense into the crying Usagi. "You don't understand!" Usako cried. "The Youma, the youma that did this to me, they'll come back to finish me off! I don't want my family hurt anymore! I Don't!"  
  
Wufei fell silent and placed Usagi back down onto the bed. His eyes shimmering at the guilt of misunderstanding her thoughts. "I- I didn't know you thought that way..."  
  
"Well, I do!" she hissed back. "Please, promise me...You have to promise me!"   
  
"What's the point of lying to the ones you love, just to die later without spending your last days with them?" Trowa asked.   
  
"I agree with Usagi." Heero murmured. Quatre looked at Heero, shocked at what he's saying.  
  
"What do you mean you agree with Usako-chan, Heero?" Quatre's eyes flashed in confusion.  
  
"Guilt is the most fatal counterpart of hate. It looms in your mind forever, and will only cause more pain for the victims. Why not let one lose love, than let one be scorned for the rest of eternity, knowing that they could save the ones they love, but not doing anything to stop it?"  
  
The room went silent as Usagi smiled at Heero, murmuring a thank you towards his general direction. Heero didn't answer, but nearly flushed at Usagi's adoring smile towards him.  
  
"Well, let's go then!" Wufei said, sighing in defeat, he pushed the rest out of the room when he saw Usagi signalling him back.  
  
"Matte, please!" she called. Wufei walked beside her bed and sat down as Usagi picked out five travelling tickets, one falling to the floor which Usagi didn't bother to pick up.  
  
"Here." she said, and placed the tickets in Wufei's left shirt pocket. "Please give this to Poppa-san when you see him. My last wish," she smiled.   
  
Wufei looked at them and noticed they were ship and plane, combo tickets. He looked at Usagi, confused.   
  
"Please, give this to poppa-san and tell him to go with the rest of them, the flight and preparations are for tomorrow, so please give it to him as soon as you can," she pleaded.  
  
"But, But how did you get so much money to get these tickets?"  
  
"I have my ways," she grinned, and placed her left hand behind her back, the Lengendary Ginzuishou appearing before her hand as she tightened her grasp on it.  
  
"Okay," Wufei sighed, and stood up to leave.   
  
"Matte!" the Odango haired princess cried.   
  
"What Now?!?" Wufei screamed in an abnormaly annoying, but cute tone.  
  
She kneeled on her knees and took Wufei by the chin, giving him a gentle kiss on the lips. "Arigatou," she whispered.  
  
Wufei flushed and ran out of the room, leaving a smiling Usagi behind.  
  
*****  
  
The ferry ship called one last time as it departed from the shoreline it was at. Rays of the emerging sunlight warmed the whole dock as Usagi leaned against the shoreline's steel bars and watched as the ship which carried her loving family in , sailed away to the horizon.  
  
A small smile escaped from Usagi's lips.  
  
Footsteps were heard from behind her as it tapped onto the concrete floor. A lone figure rested his arms onto the bar and watched the ship go as he stood beside Usagi.  
  
"Feeling sad?" the figure called.  
  
A gentle breeze played with Usagi's light, springing hair, and she acknowledged with a 'no'. " I'm actually quite happy," she sighed.  
  
"Why? You may never see them again."  
  
"Yes, but it is better to have loved and loss, than to have never experienced love before."  
  
"You changed some of the words in that old phrase."  
  
"So you've noticed!" Usagi laughed playfully.  
  
"I've never loved before."  
  
"Really? Well, I guess I shall be the first one to try and win your heart, ne?"   
  
Usagi pecked the shadowed figure's cheek before she waved goodbye and left running home.  
  
Crimson red colours shone across the boy's face, as he touched his cheek and blinked wide eyed. The wind once again danced with the boy's moss green hair.  
  
  
To be Continued...  
  
I hope you like this chapter! There might be some errors in here, since I didn't really feel very inspired after the New York and Washington incident, but I'll try to please you people too! But sadly, since I'm in such a bad and paranoid mood because of the planes incident, I might not continue without 5 or more good reviews...  
I Lu you all! Owari!  
*Hugs and Kisses!*  
  
  



End file.
